saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Giygas (The None)
Giygas is a cosmic horror that served as an antagonist of Nintendo's Earthbound This particular version has been converted by The_None and is meant as a boss character. He was first released in 2009 and recieved updates in 2010 and - after a bit of troubled developmenthttp://justnopoint.com/lbends/index.php?location=home&range=3 Logical Bends, in which he mentions that he wanted to release an update earlier- in 2012. This character is not designed for simul mode and is designed for 4:3 aspect ratio.This character's enclosed readme. This character also features lots of jumpscares. Gameplay Giygas is a boss character of a kind that he floats around the stage while throwing various attacks at you. The character's "hitbox" is represented by a slowly pulsing barely visible Ness's face that can also teleport (as it does a while after every time he gets hit) and has a few attacks of it's own. He replaces the engine's installed lifebars with it's own, Half-Life-inspired that shows his opponent's health and powerbar and telegraphs Giygas's attacks with flashing icons, while Giygas's own health is represented by the darkening of the stage, visual changes of the appearance of his face, and in the second stage, the background appearance, and the stability of the lifebars (their appearance are increasingly glitchy the more Giygas is hurt). Giygas himself has two stages, with the latter tweaking the behavior of some of his attacks as well as giving him ability to do rage attacks on the opponent. Notable Attacks * Walls of Darkness consume the opponent shall (s)he touch one and slowly comes from either of horizontal sides (or both) or from the top of the screen, effectively temporarily cutting off parts of the screen. * Hands of Darkness come from the bottom of the screen and try to grab the opponent. They home in slowly, but these can be avoided by either jumping, moving far away to have it not reach you, or hitting these out. * Energy Waves are unblockable projectiles that have to be avoided. They can come from any directions, including from the stage to the screen. * He has an maneuver that can reflect projectiles (and in the second stage, special attacks). After reflecting, Giygas launches a wide telegraphed blockable energy wave back at the opponent. The drawback is that it does give away the position of the hitbox. * The hitbox can morph into a hand that can either do a Strong Punch or a Tickle (the latter gets replaced in the second stage as The World) * He can shoot a small box at the opponent that upon contact randomly picks out a PSI power to use unless the opponent hits the box out. In the second stage, if Giygas the gets hurt enough he does the PSI powers right away, telegraphed with a sound, without having to shoot a box. The powers are follow: ** Fire, which shoots out a power at the opponent's position and deals some damage when it hits ** Freeze, which does exactly as it says ** Hypno, which puts the opponent into sleep. Does no damage, but nonetheless deadly if the opponent would happen to be close to a Wall of Darkness ** Flash, which dizzies the opponent ** Magnet, which saps a bit out of the opponent's powerbar ** Storm, which drops a meteor storm around the stage ** Rockin', a pretty telegraphed yet very damaging fullscreen attack ** MindFuck, which does an Eternal Darkness inspired random effect just to confuse the opponent. These include but not limit to: *** Making Giygas and his attacks invisible *** Doing a fullscreen Wall of Darkness that does no damage *** Blacking out the entire screen and muting every sound. Whenever the match would carry on or get frozen is also random *** Inverting the lifebar values *** Doing an unblockable fullscreen attack that appears to sap the opponent's health away just for the values to mostly go back when the effect ends *** Having the opponent's special and super attacks violently kill him/herself, complete with a fake K.O. prompt. * He can summon Headcrabs that leap at the opponent and wouldn't stop unless they get killed in one hit. In the second stage he can summon up to two headcrabs on the screen. * His hitbox can become some kind of a dark portal that when it grabs, it puts the opponent into a randomly chosen mini-game in which the opponent has to do a task to survive. The mini-games are detailed in a section below. Mini-games * Midknight's Death Pit, in which the opponent has to correctly press the displayed buttons before (s)he'd get shredded by the buzzsaws in order to escape. In the second stage the displayed button randomizes itself if not pressed after a while so the opponent would have to be really quick and precise. * Midknight's Microwave, in which the opponent has to mash horizontal directions (and/or buttons) in order to escape before the microwave turns on and fries the opponent to death. * A volleyball-like that has to be bounced by the opponent to the top in order to escape. The opponent loses when (s)he lets the ball touch the floor. In the second stage the ball falls in an unpredictable fashion. * A minigame in which the opponent finds himself in some kind of hallway and has to hit a maid with a face to escape while there are similar faceless maids wandering around. If the opponent hits the wrong one, (s)he'd get an Uninvited reference. The opponent has a limited amount of time to perform this minigame until a giant evil John McCain ghost comes in. In the second stage all of the maids appear to have faces until inspected up close. * A Forest Shootout, in which the opponent has to survive against a wave of creatures in a First Person Shooting sequence. The second stage has longer wave but not larger ammunition, making ammo conservation more vital. shoots, while punches. The enemies in this sequence are: ** Imps, they simply go in straight line and do little damage on their own in the unlikely occurence they get close to you. ** Pinky Demons occasionally move sideways and they can survive a single hit ** Jitterskulls, which move in a pattern that has them shift their position after every n-th tick. They swallow the opponent in one hit. ** Creepers, which are barely visible. Shall they reach the opponent, they kill instantly. ** Hunters From Far Away, which are represented by red dots in the forest and are always out of the opponent's melee reach. If they don't get shot down in time, they shoot an arrow at the opponent that slowly saps the opponent's health away and replaces the melee attack with an action to take the arrow off his/her body. ** Hol Horse, who comes from the side of the screen and if not stopped, shoots the opponent, resulting in the opponent becoming helpless as The Hanged Man is about to murder him/her. They also tend to spawn outside of melee range. ** Slendermen, which are meant to be not shot at, as they come closer every time the opponent shoots at them. If the opponent lets a Slenderman come close, he lifts the opponent and kills him/her. * A Closet in which the opponent with careful tapps of the horizontal directions or buttons has to keep the closet door open not too wide, and yet at the same time not closed. Failing to do either of these tasks result in presumably getting torn apart by an Oni. Trivia * The_None filmed himself for three of winposes, and in one of them he's clearly depicted if albeit eyeless and mouthless. * His small icon is an all black variant of Flowchart Ken. * A number of characters that can taunt, depending on what State Number they have their taunts in, are able to damage Giygas by taunting. This is a reference to how prayers are the way to defeat Giygas in the actual game. * The AI is generally unable to complete most of the minigames, as having to make it so would have to be done at Giygas's end, simulating the outcome of the minigame depending on the opponent's AI Level at the cost of winMUGEN compatibility. * In some of the winposes, Dead Space font text flashes in front of a black background. The following is what each instance translates to (in no particular order): **"Bvt mother I don´t want to go to school today" **"I want to stay home and bake cookies with you" **"Then go in there with the ckinics handle the pigeons ah fuck" **"But u can´t dout back wateewe emyy" **"Somewhere over the ocewan" **"Are we all connected" **"Merrt chrystnmaes" **"I'd hug you but you are not in hugging distance" References Category:Converted Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:SNES Characters Category:Non-fighting game originated conversions